Abused
by Heyenne9
Summary: Arca the Arcanine has lived a pleasant life. He's eaten fresh and juicy Marill, ran around in circles, and suckled from his mother, all in the same tiny den. One day, his parents finally let him out. But just then, a disaster strikes, and he messes with the wrong human.
1. Chapter 1

I panted happily and wagged my tail when I saw that I was finally being let outside from my cave. Oh the glory I felt when my big, furry paws felt the soft grass for once! The freedom that glazed in my heart when the wind hit my fur!

Hello.

I am Arca.

And this is my life.

My name reveals quite obviously that I'm an Arcanine. And no, I'm not a legendary, if you're wondering. I'm just known as 'The Legendary Pokemon', there's a difference.

Well, anyways, my parents, Ekera and Test, let me out of the cave for once. Ekera, my mother, was hesitant about it, but good thing my father let me run around in the meadow today!

My brother and sister, Rea and Emperest, have told me a bunch of stories about the word beyond the meadow many times while I was just a tiny Growlithe. Their stories amazed me, and I was excited to finally experience this lifetime.

The meadow is fresh and gathered with Pokemon. Humans rarely come, but when they do, we're sure to hide or prepare for a fight. Mostly everyone here hates trainers. They say that they think that they can control us for Lillipup Fights any day, and that they abuse us in this way. However, I think of humans differently. One time, a trainer came into with a big, friendly smile as his Pokemon followed behind him. My parents were out hunting, so I peered out of the cave for just a small glance at this guy. His Buizel noticed me and waddled over to me.

"Hey!" the Buizel smiled warmly. I shook a bit before standing up and sucking it up.

"Hi!" the way that my voice squeaked made me feel embarrassed and maybe a bit mad about my small, tiny voice. Trying my best to push that thought to the back of my head, however, I continued to perk my ears up to listen to what this Pokemon was saying.

"I'm Buizel. Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Arca. Arca the Growlithe." I replied, my tail flicking.

"Oh. Nice name! I wish if I had one." Buizel sighed before his trainer called to him. They seemed to be leaving.

"Sorry, I have to go now." Buizel told me. "But if you ever wanna find me, I'll be at Lumiose City." and without another word, he bounded off.

I've never told my parents about this experience since then. Even as a little pup, I knew that they'd kill him if they found out. LITERALLY. One way or another, they'd track him down and blood would be spilled everywhere.

But enough about the past and me, and more about the present!

Oh sweet Arceus, the flowers smell so good in here! I smell Bunnelby and Buneary in the distance, but luckily, I just ate. If Rea and Emperest were here, they'd say that the Bunnelbys and Bunearys had come to smell the flowers too, so later when they're eaten, they can go and tell Arceus all about them!

Suddenly, I stop dead in my tracks. I smell something... familiar...

Trainer! It's a trainer!

I duck inside a bunch of tall grass, my tail wagging furiously now. I wanna meet this human! Maybe it's the same guy with that Buizel!

The trainer walks into the meadow with no Pokemon following behind him. I question this quietly before shaking my head and focusing on the trainer more.

He doesn't look friendly. And he doesn't have a smile on his face.

I tilt my head in confusion. Almost all of the trainers that come here grin widely!

Wait a minute, maybe he needs somebody to cheer him up! Maybe he's had a bad day!

"Arcanine!" I bark, bounding towards him. I pin him to the ground before licking his cheek playfully. Still no smiles on his face. "Arca?" I tilt my head, confused. Everyone laughs when I lick them.

Then, I saw his lips move and a grim voice came out of his mouth. "Gardevior, go get em'."

Without any warning, he threw a Pokeball into the air and a shiny Gardevior came out gracefully. A new friend!

"Hey, I'm Arca! Arca the Arcanine! Who are you-" I was interrupted as the trainer growled.

"Gardevior, use Grass Knot on him and then use Zen Headbutt!" the person yelled.

I felt vines curl around my waist, tightening their grip each second. I whimpered for a second before they finally let go. I felt some of my HP go down, and before I could have any time to collect what had just happened, she rammed into me and I bowled off of the trainer.

Luckily, I hadn't been confused and jumped up, using Heat Wave. The trainer managed to get up and quickly demanded for the Gardevior to dodge. She obeyed.

"Gardevior, use another Zen Headbutt! And this time, actually try you worthless piece of crap!" he snarled. Another blow went to my chest instead of my side this time. I whimpered, cursing under my breath as I saw Duckletts flutter around my head. That Gardevior... she'd made me confused!

Then, a Pokeball was thrown at me. I struggled to get out of it, but it was no use. I was stuck inside. Mother, father, sister, brother. I'm sorry. I should have never went outside. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmmm..." I muttered. I was so sick and tired of being in this blasted ball. I didn't even care that this was basically a luxury. All I cared about was that I had been trapped in here for two hours and I didn't like it. This bed felt uncomfortable. The floor felt uncomfortable. Even the Training Rink seemed strange!

I was on the verge of falling asleep again until a energy went through me. It felt as if my HP was restored, since I felt healed up. Fifteen minutes later I was released from that ball. Yes! Maybe I could be free again! But instead of seeing the beautiful, lush outside world, I saw a brown wall with brown-tiled floors. Was I in this human's house? It seemed that I was, and around the room was that Shiny Gardevior from earlier, a Sawsbuck, a Shiny Stantler, A Zoroark, and a Nidoking. On the bed was my trainer.

It took me a moment to realize that the Shiny Gardevior was walking towards me. When she was right beside me, she dipped her head in a greeting.

"Hello." she quietly said. "I'm Gardea, what's your name?"

"My name?" I barked. "Oh, I'm Arca! Arca the Arcanine!" my tail wagged. A new friend? Yay!

"Nice name." the Gardevior sighed. "Do you know anything about trainers?"

"Yep!" I replied happily. "They're nice, kind, feed us sweet things called Pokepuffs, use us for battle, are generous-" I was interrupted, however. How rude!

"Oh, no." Gardea shivered. "You don't know what this one does?" sighing, she prepared to give me a whole lecture about this guy. "Our trainer's name is Tim. He abuses Pokemon. Yep, you heard what I said. Abuses us until we're depressed and scarred emotionally and physically for life. One time he kept my sister and a Ditto in the daycare for a year. He was rich with eggs for a long time, let's just say. After battles, if we did 'good', he'll give us ten Pokepuffs. However, if we did 'bad', he'll use his whip and slap us with it. It hurts when he does... It hurts a lot. He pretty much hates us, in other words."

"...Really?" I had grown up to think that all trainers were great. Not terrible!

"Yep." Gardea nodded.

"Then he just needs all of us to cheer him up!" I smile. "Somebody here needs a hug and a lick!" I added, motioning towards our grumpy trainer.

The Gardevior sighed before walking off. What's her problem? Oh well, time to make this boy happy!

I pounced onto him, licking his face as my tail wagged quickly.

"GAH- WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU RABID BEAST?!" he yelled at me. Rabid beast? Nobody had ever called me that before! Oh well, he might just be a bit angry! But soon he'll see why I'm doing this! I continued to nuzzle his cheek.

"ZOROARK! PULL HIM OFF OF ME! I DON'T WANNA SMELL LIKE A GRUMMY ARCANINE FOR THE NEXT FEW DAYS! ZOROARK!" the trainer shouted. Almost immediately, I felt claws grip onto my flank. In a moment, I was tugged off of the trainer. He got up, and I realized that I had caused six scratches in the middle of his shirt.

"UGH! You stupid little Pokemon! Now I have to wash up and change my clothes you dumb Pokemon!" he stomped his foot onto the ground before walking towards the door. "While I clean myself up, none of you mess up anything, am I clear?!" We all nodded before he went out of the room.

"You imbicile!" the Zoroark growled. "Now he's even more fed up with us than usual! We're gonna be fed less for sure! I'm already as skinny as I should be, and so is Gardea!"

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" I asked him. If he was going to yell at me, he at least needed to tell me his name!

"Does that really matter right now?" he asked before sighing and rolling his eyes. "I'm Startle. You're that guy Gardea told me about, Arca, I think."

"Yep! Arca the Arcani-" I was interrupted by him. How rude!

"Arca the Arcanine, yeah, yeah, happy go lucky dimwit." Startle grumbled.

"Well, who's everyone else here?" I ask him.

"That Shiny Stantler is Fortis. His daughter over there, a Sawsbuck, is Stessie, and the Nidoking is Earlta. Got it?" the Zoroark explained.

"Oh, alright." I nodded.

After that, Startle glared at me before waltzing off and everyone continued chatting. What was with everybody here?


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright guys, this is the day we beat the Laverre City Gym." my trainer announced to us the next day. We were right in front of the gym, and had all stood in a single-file line facing our trainer. We were going to defeat the gym leader in the Laverre City Gym, obviously.

"You'd better not mess up or he'll whip you!" Startle had warned me. Oh, come on! He couldn't be that heartless!...could he?

Well, anyways, we entered the gym and went right. Once we entered, a girl with brown hair and a pink and blue robe-like dress on ran to us.

"Hello! I'm Linnea, one of the trainers here that will battle you! I've looked up so much to Valerie that I came here to learn from her!" she said.

"Okay, then bring it on!" Tim chuckled, the girl eventually laughing with him. This put a grin onto my muzzle, and I laughed with them. The rest of the party looked at me like I was crazy.

"Go get em', Arcanine!" Tim yelled, and I jumped in front of him. I then winced a bit.

"My name's Arca, not Arcanine!" I told him, but he didn't seem to be listening to me as the girl sent out her Aromatisse.

The Aromatisse went first, using Attract on me as her trainer told her to. I suddenly wobbled a bit. She was so cute! Awe, I wish if I could just smooch her on the cheek and...

"ARCANINE!" my trainer yelped. "Snap out of it and use Heat Wave!" he told me. However, I was too love struck that instead of obeying him like I was supposed to, I murmured about how hot she looked to me and how I'd like to marry her someday and how we could run away together to the meadow and... wait! What's happening to me?! My mouth opened and my hackles stood on edge as I used a strong Heat Wave. The Aromatisse, obviously not expecting this, gasped as she was hit.

"Little French boys," the Aromatisse scoffed, surprisingly having a French accent. "Always looking for trouble."

"Aromatisse, use Moonblast on him!" Linnea told her. Suddenly, I was shining in some type of moonlight.

"Arcanine, dodge it!" Tim demanded. I ran off, doing my best to get the light off of me, but it followed me wherever I went. Eventually, I was hit by the attack, and yelped as I hit the wall. My trainer beckoned for me to come back behind him, and instead of letting me continue on, he sent Earlta out. The Nidoking roared loudly, and I huffed, exhausted and relieved that I was allowed to stay back now.

"Hey, new guy," Stessie said, the Sawsbuck walking towards me. "How did a Pokemon like you get wrapped up into this? I thought our trainer preferred Mightyena over Arcanines. Then again, all of his Mightyenas are bored out of their minds in his PC."

"Oh! I'm Arca. Arca the Arcanine! You must be Stessie!" I replied, wagging my tail. "I went up to him to give him a lick and then his Pokemon, Gardea, started attacking me because he said so! I was just trying to cheer him up!"

"When it comes to this guy, nothing can cheer him up." Stessie told me.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her.

She sighed. "You'll find out sooner or later." The Sawsbuck told me before sitting down and watching the battle.

Finally.

After four battles in total, we've made it to the Gym Leader, Valerie. We've healed up by now, thanks to Tim's potions! Maybe he really does care about us after all...

"You fool! He just healed us so we won't faint first try!" Startle shouted at me. However, I don't listen to him that much anymore. He's a huge mean Muk face!

"Oh, if it isn't a young trainer... So you've flown all the way through my Gym, fluttering down to me on a fortunate wind. Then I suppose you have earned yourself the right to a battle, as a reward for your efforts. I am Valerie, who leads this Fairy-type Gym. I hope your visit will prove entertaining to you. The elusive Fairy types may appear frail as a breeze and delicate as a bloom, but they are strong." Valerie promised.

Then, the battle begun.

Gardea was sent out first. She glared at Valerie as she sent out a Mawile.

"Mawile, with your teeth as sharp as a Sharpedo's fangs, your eyes as your accuracy bangs, may you guide the light through your teeth, unleash the Dark Type move called Crunch!" the Gym Leader said, gently.

"Right back atchya', boss!" the Mawile grinned before darting towards Gardea. Without any time to move, she was hit. Suddenly, she turned grey and furry. Startle?!

"Nice trick, Startle!" I barked to him. He grunted. Gee, what's his problem?

"Zoroark, use Shadow Claw on Mawile!" Tim shouted. Startle did as he was told, his shadow rising from the ground and darting towards the Mawile, clawing her right across the face.

"Ouch!" Mawile grumbled.

"Mawile, with the metal banging inside of you, please bring it out to defend this whole part of you." Valerie told her calmly. The Mawile used Iron Defense, her body shining like metal before becoming normal again.

"Zoroark, another Shadow Claw!" his trainer demanded.

"Mawile, with all of your reflexes and power, dodge it!" Mawile's trainer demanded at the same time.

Startle's shadow came up once again, and pounced onto Mawile before she had any time to react. This time, however, she slammed into the wall, groaning in pain before she fainted.

"Alright, Startle! That was great!" Tim cheered as Valerie sent her Mr. Mime out. In response to this, he replaced the Zoroark with Earlta.

"See? He's nice after all! Didn't you see him cheering for you once you fainted that Mawile?" I woofed, wagging my tail happily to him. Startle grunted.

"Yeah, right. He's just saying that because we're around other people right now." He explained before sitting down with a thump.

"Nidoking, use Dynamic Punch!" Tim demanded. Earlta roared, balling his fists up and charging towards the Mr. Mime. Unfortunately, he missed and toppled over, then scrambling to get back to Tim.

"Mr. Mime, even if you can't hear the gentle chimes, may you leap and dance and prance as your Dazzling Gleam soars throughout the air!" Valerie smiled gently and warmly.

The Mr. Mime unleashed a flashing light throughout the ground. It was so bright that I had to cover my eyes! When I opened them again, Nidoking was clenching his jaw shut, glaring hard at Mawile. It didn't seem to do much damage to him, luckily.

He seemed to heal a bit, since the item he was holding was Black Sludge.

Immediately after, however, their trainer continued to give orders. "Nidoking, use Drill Run!" he said. Earlta spun like a drill, then ramming towards Mr. Mime. In one blow, he was knocked out, panting.

"Why do I always faint quickly...?" I heard him murmur before closing his eyes. Valerie returned him into his ball and sent out a Sylveon. Wait a minute. I jumped back. A Sylveon! In the meadow, they were as gentle and light and beautiful as a flower, but if anybody picked a fight with them, they'd faint in a fast tone.

Tim smirked at me and motioned for me to go and join the battle. Earlta went back to the crowd of Pokemon, giving me a frown as he passed by me.

"T-Tim! No! Please, can I not go into battle, pretty please?" I begged him, but he just kept beckoning me. "Sh-she can k-k-k-kill me!" I said in a hushed tone, so that monster wouldn't hear me.

"You stupid Arcanine! He can't understand you! Just go into battle already, scaredy Delcatty!" Startle snarled, pushing me in front of Tim. I shivered. What was gonna happen to me?!


	4. Chapter 4

"Sylveon, as the stars in the night shine before us, and your silky ribbons sway in their light, may you use the guidance of the night sky to throw the quick stars at our enemies!" Valerie cried out. Sylveon used Swift on me, and I was hit.

"It seems that we have a weakling in here!" the Sylveon chuckled in a French masculine voice. Wait a minute... that Sylveon was a... a boy?!

"H-hey! Take that back!" I barked, whimpering like a little pup.

"No thanks, you little runt. Oops, did I hurt your wittle feewings?" he asked me before laughing out loud.

"Arcanine, use Swift, too!" Tim told me. I howled loudly as swirling stars appeared at my side, hitting the Fairy Type.

"Oh, you little..." he growled.

"Sylveon, Sylveon, Sylveon! As you dazzle throughout your gleaming show stage, use your most gleaming move and do not hassle as you dazzle!" the Gym Leader nearly shouted.

I closed my eyes tightly as the floor lit up. This was it. This was the end of me. I was going to faint like those Pokemon at the meadow and then when they try to heal me, it'll be too late and I'd already be dead by then.

I'm so, so, SO, sorry, mother, father, brother, and my dear sister. This should've never happened. It shouldn't have.

I opened my eyes to see that... I was still in the gym...?

I felt barely damaged, only a little bit.

Wait a minute...

That Dazzling Gleam...

It didn't faint me?!

"What?! I thought that this baby would knock out anybody at ANY time! This experience can't be saying the exact opposite! No! NO!" Sylveon shouted.

"Ha-ha-ha! You stupid Sylveon! I'm not effected by your Dazzling Gleam! So without further ado, LET'S. BATTLE!" I howled.

I'd done it.

I'd won!

I'd defeated that wretched Sylveon!

Hah! Eat my dirt, meanie!

Me, Startle and Earlta all got our ten Pokepuffs. We shared it with the others while Tim wasn't watching, however.

Valerie gave my trainer a TM and the Fairy Badge and we went to go camp on Route 14 to camp, but I'm soooooooooooo happy!

While Tim roasted marshmallows for himself - he's still grumpy, I don't get that! - me and the party talked.

"So, Arca." Stessie sighed. "Why were you so nervous about that whole Sylveon thing?" I flinched. Oh, Arceus, it hurt to remember... and it was such a long time ago... it felt as if it was just yesterday when I witnessed the death of our protector... our guardian...

I inhaled, exhaled, and then breathed in again. "Well, you see..." I started.

I barked, playing tag with my older brother. I was just a young Growlithe, and my brother, a Arcanine, was teaching me about catching prey. He was about to give me tips on pouncing before we heard loud shouting outside.

We peered out of the cave to see our guardian, Tapu Koko, yelling at a Sylveon for attacking two young Littens who were nothing more than level 5. Apparently, the two Littens were playing around until they bumped into the Sylveon. She had a HUGE temper, and ran after them, using a Dazzling Gleam on them. Even though there were type advantages, there was also level advantages, causing the two Littens to faint and... and... and die.

Tapu Koko had seen the whole thing, and came down to lecture her. Unexpectedly, instead of bowing down and apoligizing and taking her punishment, the Sylveon yelled to him back. It soon became an arguement, until the Eeveelution eventually became fed up with him and blasted all of her moves at him, spamming them like crazy. Sadly, our guardian couldn't dodge or fight back, due to shock.

Soon, he died and the Sylveon ran off in the forest, never to be seen or heard of again...

There was some silence between them until Stessie finally croaked.

"Wow... that's just... sad..." The Sawsbuck said, and I nodded.

Suddenly, the sound of hissing came from nowhere. And no, it was NOT the fire. I know the difference. It sounded like...

A horde!

A horde of Ekans!


	5. Chapter 5

They hissed, their skinny tongues clicking the top of their mouth and their tails rattling excitedly. Rather quickly, a Arbok appeared in front of them.

"What's this we have here?" the Arbok chuckled. "A trainer and his Pokemon. I'm EXTRA hungry now!"

Soon, they circled around us until my trainer yelled to me. "ARCANINE, GO!" I scrambled to his side, but my ear flicked a bit angrily.

"I'm Arca! Not Arcanine!" He still didn't seem to be listening to me, however! Oh well.

"Arcanine, use Sunny Day!" Tim told me. I closed my eyes and focused on the murky and wet air around me. Then, using my breath to warm it up, I roared loudly and the sun moved onto the swamp, shining brightly on all of us like a flash light!

The horde hissed, shutting their eyes tightly as they all used Bite on me. Luckily, I dodged a few of them. When they bite me, it hurts, but at least they're level 16! Well, except for that Arbok. He's probably level 25 or something. But anyways, back to battling!

"Arcanine! Heat Wave!" My trainer demanded. I used Heat Wave, burning two of the Ekans in the group of six. They fainted, due to the level advantages. The Arbok, having no group to lead now, panicked and slithered off.

I earned ten more Pokepuffs that night.

Groaning, I woke up tiredly from something nudging me.

"What time is it...?" I asked sleepily, stretching my furry paws as the sun shined in my eyes. Oh my Arceus, would you stop it sun...

"Get up! We're going to meet Tim's brother!" A unfamiliar voice snorted.

I sprang up with alarm, only to realize that Fortis was the one waking me up, the shiny Stantler glancing at me sincerely.

"O-oh! Hey, Fortis! I'm Arca! Arca the Arcanine!" I greeted him the same way I did to everybody.

"I already knew that, but nice to know." he grumbled. "Well, anyways, come on! We need to go!" the Stantler then ran off with the group, whom was walking off. I quickly scrambled after them.

Tim's brother's house was horrible.

It was damp, smelly and small. The restroom was literally in the bushes outside, and the house had no light source, despite the fact that it was almost broken down.

We were in the armpit of Camphrier Town, there were no stores around, Murkrows came occasionally, and when little kids came by they ran off, shrieking, since they believed this silly old myth about Decidueyes and Banettes... I didn't get to hear that much of it.

Well, anyways, Tim's brother's name is George. George has a party of six, just like us! However, he has a Charizard named Chess, a Chansey named Posai, a Empoleon named Emperor, a Camperupt named Volospot - who can Mega Evolve! -, a Dusclops named Fade, and a Decidueye named Arrow.

They all seem pretty nice so far, and I think I'll get along a LOT with that Arrow guy!

Trotting up to him, who was sitting in a corner, I talked to him.

"Hey! I'm Arca, Arca the Arcanine! You're Arrow the Decidueye, right?" I asked him. He didn't reply, just grunted. We sat there in silence until he finally sighed, a raspy breath coming out of his beak.

"Yes, I am Arrow. What are your needs?" he asked me.

"O-oh! Just some friendship, please!" I barked.

"You can get anything for me, but friendship isn't one of them." Arrow told me before getting up and walking away.

What a weird guy!


End file.
